Jamie: The Wild Eagle
by Joey5
Summary: Basically a fic about Jamie! What is the Wild Eagle exactly? What things does he like? Why is here? Find out more inside. Please Read and Review(flames accepted) as this fic took awhile to write.


Note: This is an AU, and my interpretation of Jamie. It will follow the main story somewhat however. Since I have yet to write the story at this point who knows what my Jamie will be like. Just keep in mind he'll be sort of like the Jamie from the show but likely a bit different because I don't remember each show with crystal clarity. Also if someone could tell me Jamie's age. I don't remember it ever being stated. I'll be heavily focusing on what the hell is the Wild Eagle and what is he doing in Jamie's head!  
  
Chapter 1: Backdraft Attacks! A New Hero Emerges!  
  
In Dr Toros' office….  
  
"Let's go Shield Liger! Activate the shield! Plow right through that nasty Command Wolf!" shouted Toros as he crashed the Shield Liger figure against the opposing Command Wolf figure knocking it down. He turned the Shield Liger figure toward a couple of Black Horn figures and after making some gun noises, he knocked over the Black Horn's as if they were hit. Dr. Toros continued the massacre of all his other action figures with the Shield Liger figure until he heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Hey, doc. You wanted to see me?" said Jamie.  
  
"Yes, come in, Jamie."  
  
Jamie walked into the office and took a seat by Toros' desk. Toros himself was seated on the opposite side and was in the process of removing the many action figures from his desk.  
  
"Umm why'd you call me in here, doc?" said Jamie. Jamie couldn't believe how such a smart man could be so childish, then again he wasn't exactly an adult either.  
  
Toros finished cleaning up his figures and then spoke.  
  
"I thought I'd tell you that I have acquired a new zoid for you, since your Pteras was so heavily damaged."  
  
Jamie didn't like the losing the Pteras as he was very close to it. However he didn't mind getting a new one. It may be much better than Pteras he thought.  
  
"It will arrive in three hours. I can't wait till you see it. You'll be pleasantly surprised."  
  
Jamie wondered why the doc didn't just tell him. It's not like this zoid would see much battle. With Bit and Liger being so good, Leena being Toros' daughter, and Brad's experience there was rarely an opening for him to battle. Not that he minded, he preferred making the team strategy as opposed to battling. On the rare occasion when he did battle he always felt out of place with his confident teammates.  
  
"Is that all you called me in here for?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Yep." Said Toros  
  
"We'll I'll be going then," said Jamie as he walked out of the door.  
  
"He'll be SO excited when he sees it" thought Toros.  
  
Jamie sighed as he left Toros' office. "Why did he call me in just to tell me my new zoid was arriving soon, I already knew I was getting a new zoid today, geez," he thought. Jamie went to his room and accessed his computer. The next zoid battle for the Blitz team was today against the Buffalo team. "Oh, man!" he thought. He realized he would be in this battle. With such a slow ground enemy an aerial unit would be money against them. However though their D-Bison would have a tough time hitting him, he'd have a difficult time breaking through their heavy armor…speaking of which what zoid would he be using against them. All he knew for sure is that it'd be him, Brad, and Bit with most likely Jager armor. "It doesn't matter what zoid I'll get, in the next battle Jager will defeat all three of the D- Bison singlehandedly," he thought.  
  
Eventually three hours passed and Jamie was summoned to the hangar. The lights weren't on so his new zoid couldn't be seen. Dr. Toros had called Bit, Brad, and Leena as well.  
  
"Presenting, your new zoid, Jamie…(flicking on the lights) the Raynos!" exclaimed Dr. Toros.  
  
"Wow, a Raynos, those are pretty rare," commented Brad.  
  
"Well what do you think, Jamie?" asked Dr. Toros with a grin on his face.  
  
"I don't know what to say," said Jamie in a less than enthusiastic tone. He really didn't know what Doc was thinking. Why would he get such an expensive zoid for him when he didn't battle that often…"Oh great, I'll be battling more regularly now won't I," he thought.  
  
"I spoke with your father Jamie, you'll be battling lots more. Isn't that great! You'll be another Wild Eagle in no time, your father piloted a Raynos too," said Toros happily.  
  
"I know, I know, better test her out," said Jamie.  
  
"That's the spirit, Jamie!" said Toros. Toros then proceeded to give Jamie a hearty slap on the back which nearly knocked Jamie down.  
  
Jamie mobilized the Raynos and set it through it's paces. He pushed it to very fast speeds, exceeding 400 mph. Unfortunately the Raynos could reach Mach 3 so he wasn't really straining the Raynos any. He always felt uncomfortable going at such high speeds. He feared that if he were to go any faster he'd lose control and crash into something and hard. He wished he didn't fear such high speeds, maybe then he could help the team out more. Even in the Pteras he could go faster than this. Maybe the improved weaponry of the Pteras would help because he sure wasn't gonna go any faster soon. He landed the Raynos and without bothering to discuss the flight with the others he went to his room. Toros was obviously worried.  
  
"Hey Bit, go check on Jamie, he seems a bit down for some reason," said Toros. Bit complied and went to check on Jamie.  
  
Jamie was busy thinking in his room. "What should I do? I'm not anywhere near as good as Bit or Brad or even Leena and I'm supposed to help out equally now. Crap, I'm not my father, I can't fly like him, not anywhere near as good. Bit flew better than I did in my Pteras. I'll disappoint everyone, oh man," he thought.  
  
Bit chose that moment to barge in on Jamie's mope session. "You ok, buddy," he said.  
  
"Yeah, everything's cool," Jamie lied.  
  
"You don't seem cool, what's with you?" asked Bit.  
  
"Well I'm worried I won't be able to master the Raynos in time for the battle today," said Jamie. "It's not my real concern, but close enough," he thought.  
  
"Is that all? Everything will be fine, just do your best, I mean I can take out all three single-handedly if need be, me and Liger are invincible," said Bit.  
  
"Well that makes me feel better," Jamie said with a forced smile.  
  
"Glad to hear it, see you in a few for the battle, we'll win!" exclaimed Bit as he ran off excited by his own pep rally.  
  
Jamie pulled up the specs on the Raynos and looked to see if there were any tricks he could take advantage of to help him.  
  
Finally the battle came…Jager and Command Wolf had already mobilized. Jamie took a deep breath. "Mobilizing…Raynos," he said as he took off. The Buffaloes team were already on the battlefield and ready to fight. Just then there was a large explosion and from the dust came a large capsule opening to reveal a little white robot. "The area within a 7 mile radius is a designated zoid battle zone. Battle mode 0982. Ready..F…." the robot said before being interrupted by a similar explosion from a black capsule revealing a little black robot. "This battle has been taken over by the Backdraft. Battle Mode 0992. The Backdraft vs the Blitz Team…ready…FIGHT!" said the black robot.  
  
"Hey wait, you can't ignore us!" shouted the leader of the Buffaloes team. The D-Bison turned their attentions to the Whale King and began shelling it with heavy Mortar fire taking out one of the Whale King's engines. In retaliation they launched a squadron of Zabats. The Zabats each fired their 2 missile load and with the poor maneuverability of the D-Bison, the D- Bison were turned into scrap metal.  
  
"We're in trouble guys!" shouted Bit. "Liger can't hit air targets, I'm useless!" he said.  
  
"Oh great," Jamie thought "We have to face 12 zoids without Bit and Brad, we're toast, wait I got an idea" he said hopefully. He messaged Toros. "Hey doc, if we used the launch electromagnets to accelerate Leena's sniper cannon she could probably take out a few of em." "OK we'll try it, forgot that Leena's Gun Sniper HAD that gun.  
  
Leena's Gun Sniper was mobilized much to Leena's displeasure as not only could she not fire off ammo like a madman but had painful shocks of electricity running through her. "Ouch! AHH! I'll kill you Jamie!" she shouted as she prepared to aim. She missed at first but that was her only miss as she took out four Zabats before running out of ammo. "What I only have 5 shots!" she said in disbelief. "We'll we got rid of all but 1 case of sniper rounds because you never used them," Toros explained with a look of fear on his face. "I'm all they have left…why does this have to happen to me," though Jamie as he sighed. Realizing he had to at least try Jamie plunged into the enemy formation. The Raynos had excellent maneuverability along with decent firepower in the form of a 3-barrel cannon on the underside and a 2 barrel machinegun on it's back. Jamie took down two of them before he got hit by the Zabat's cannon fire in the left wing. He started to plummet to the ground.  
  
"Well we're done for now," said Toros "Jamie put up a good fight but the numbers were too great"  
  
"I'm not giving up doc!" exclaimed Bit as he haphazardly shot his vulcans at the Zabat's. The Zabat's didn't need to dodge as they we're flying much too fast for Bit to hit on purpose. "C'mon liger! Hit em!" Bit commanded. Liger growled. "They're too fast, what kind of talk is that? Get em!" Liger stopped moving and growled again. Liger turned to face the Whale King and growled at it. "Ok buddy, let's transform to Schneider and get that Whale King," said Bit excitedly. The Jager activated its boosters and entered the hover cargo.  
  
Meanwhile Jamie was falling towards the ground. Though he was hit his engines were still going full and he was accelerating. He was now going 600mph. Jamie started to freak out. He was scared and uncomfortable. "Why did I become a zoid warrior? Why did I do this at all? Why do these things happen to me??" he thought as he plummeted. His speed was ever increasing as was his unease with the speed. The unease was increasing exponentially with the increased speed. He passed out but something else did not. The moment he passed out something surfaced in his mind. Something that said "I can't die yet! No one will take my life away from me!" The voice took control of him and started to pull up. The Raynos stopped its decent a mere 50 ft from the ground and began to climb again. Raynos however did not slow down. Instead it continued to pick up speed. Toros picked up an incoming unit and it was the Raynos. Bit also noticed it.  
  
"Hey Jamie, glad your back with us," shouted an even more excited Bit who was in the process of coming up to the launch bay. "My name isn't Jamie, it's the Wild Eagle," said the pilot of the Raynos in a deeper voice than normal. "What's gotten into you Jamie?" asked Bit. "It's not Jamie, it's the Wild Eagle and I am going to take care of this," said the Wild Eagle. Wild Eagle was feeling annoyed with Bit but he would yell at him later. Right now he had some Zabats to worry about.  
  
He punched the thrust all the way to maximum and charged the Zabats. The 6G maneuver but a lot of stress on his body but he could handle it. His mind was focused entirely on the task at hand as he went into the very center of their formation. The Zabats were caught off guard by this move and the difference in their speeds (being about 1.2 mach at the time) created a shockwave which disabled all but one of the Zabats. The one remaining Zabat had altered course and increased speed to lower the speed differential just in time to avoid the wave. However this brought her in the Wild Eagle's sights. "Looks like your next," said the Wild Eagle as he fired straight at the Zabat. The Zabat dodged upwards and continued into a loop which Wild Eagle did nothing…purposefully "The party's over, hotshot," said the pilot of the remaining Zabat. She fired and he dodged left. She fired again and he dodged right. She fired again and he activated his air brake sending the shot above him and the Zabat ahead of him. "Thanks for the interesting dogfight, but I'll have to end it now," said the Wild Eagle as he fired his machinegun and cannons disabling her Zabat and forcing her to eject.  
  
By now the Liger had mobilized to Schneider and was preparing to shoot himself at the Whale King using the electromagnets that Leena had used for her sniper bullers. The Wild Eagle realized what he was gonna do and stopped him. "Bit Cloud, stop immediately or I shall stop you myself," said the Wild Eagle. "C'mon Jamie, you've done more than enough, let me get some action," said Bit happily. "I AM NOT JAMIE!" shouted the usually cool and calm Wild Eagle. "You will learn to address me as the Wild Eagle, Bit Cloud," said Jamie in his usual calm voice as he pelted Schneider with all the fire he could muster disabling it. Brad and Leena were speechless. Doc was in shock by this behavior from Jamie…er Wild Eagle.  
  
Wild Eagle having dealt with Bit decided to finish off the Whale King. Seeing the open hangar Wild Eagle dodged for it evading the opposing fire with the greatest of ease. When inside Jamie started to ransack the hangar heavily damaging many unmanned zoids both aerial and non-aerial. When he was done he shot directly into the hull of the Whale King his bullets making his way to the engines taking one of them out after a constant barrage of fire. When he saw smoke and flame Wild Eagle got the hell out of there and went back to the hover cargo to land. The Whale King was limping out of there when the engine blew and it plummeted to the ground. There were no fatalities but they were stuck there for a while until the Backdraft sent help…which could take awhile.  
  
Wild Eagle got out of the cockpit and proceeded to the bridge. When he got there everyone noticed a more confident air around him. Everyone was staring at him but not talking, except bit who was staring AND growling at him. "What's everyone looking at me like that for," said the Wild Eagle. "We'll I'm looking at you cause you hurt Liger!" shouted Bit. "You'll pay for that, WILD EAGLE!" shouted an enraged Bit who swung a fist at Wild Eagle. Wild Eagle expected this however and dodged the blow. He then stuck out a foot to trip Bit. Bit's rage caused him to swing much too hard sending him forward into Wild Eagle's foot sending him toppling. Before he hit, Wild Eagle grabbed his shirt and brought him to an upright position. "Thanks," said the Wild Eagle. "If you'll excuse me I'm rather tired so I'll take a nap," said Wild Eagle as he fell down to sleep. "Surreal guys," said Brad. "Indeed," said Toros. "I'll get him to a real bed," said Bit as he picked up Jamie's tiny body and laid him in his bed.  
  
The next day…  
  
"Wake up Jamie! Your dad's here," said Toros.  
  
"Huh...wahh," stammered Jamie.  
  
"Have a good rest, Wild Eagle?" asked Bit  
  
"Wild who?" said Jamie sleepily.  
  
"He doesn't remember a thing," said Brad.  
  
"Remember what," asked Jamie.  
  
"You became the Wild Eagle and started to beat up the Backdraft in your Raynos. You were real adamant about being called "The Wild Eagle", you even shot Bit's Liger, and you had a confrontation when you got back," explained Leena.  
  
Jamie was wondering if everyone was playing a prank on him. He wasn't the type to be shooting his friend's Zoids or dominating a team like Leena was implying.  
  
"I'm so proud of you son!" shouted Jamie's dad (Oscar).  
  
"You should be Oscar, your son has become the next Wild Eagle," said Toros.  
  
"That's great son!" exclaimed Jamie's dad as he started to slap him on the back over and over again.  
  
Whatever this Wild Eagle was it was too big to be a joke as his dad was in it and rarely did he show this type of…painful affection. Maybe this Wild Eagle thing would work out good after all.  
  
------Fin Chapter 1  
  
So how'd everyone like it! GO Jamie! Please Review as this took me a LONG time to make. Also read my Yugi-oh fic please. Any suggestions are appreciated. I'm on AIM(StrykerA5) so IM me. 


End file.
